Les fantasmes d'Hermione
by Indocile
Summary: Je pense que le titre est assez explicite, les chapitres seront tous hots d'où le rating "for adult only"  Qui raconte l'histoire et veut faire sortir Mione de ses livres pour découvrir la sexualité, la tendresse et l'amour ?
1. Chapitre I  Humidité

**Chapitre I – Humidité**

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit ou au petit matin, le corps couvert d'une pellicule de sueur toujours plus abondante, l'air hagard et surtout aucun souvenir de ses rêves. Quel rêve pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ? Ne vous méprenez pas, personnellement je suis déjà au courant de tout. Reste à savoir si vous êtes prêts et prêtes à connaître toutes les révélations que je pourrais vous faire ici même...

Tout a commencé comme cela commence toujours. Il était une fois une jeune femme nommée Hermione, elle était belle et intelligente, elle avait le cœur sur la main et était toujours prête à épauler ses amis. Dans les rires, les pleurs, la douleur, l'adversité, la jeune femme savait faire preuve de joie, compassion, peur et courage. Elle était tout cela à la fois et un peu plus encore. Vous me direz pourquoi vous raconter une histoire somme toute banale, d'une jeune femme sans défaut, cela risque d'être un peu plat voire même creux et vide d'aventure. Si c'est de l'aventure que vous souhaitez je pense que mon histoire pourrait vous plaire, n'oubliez pas cependant qu'il y a aventure et aventure, deux concepts bien différents l'un de l'autre. Mais sachez bien une chose, tout ce que vous lirez n'est pas forcément vérité, il est des mots qui ne content que le rêve et non la réalité.

Hermione avait découvert à l'adolescence, onze ans pour être précis, qu'elle était une sorcière. Étant issus du monde des humains sans pouvoirs, les moldus, elle apprit tout ce que l'on peut apprendre à cet âge là pour essayer de se faire sa place dans un monde où les plus grands naissaient ici depuis des générations. Elle lut, découvrit et plus encore. Non sans mal, elle se fit des amis, qui lui reprochaient souvent d'être toujours la tête dans ses livres. « C'est pour ton bien Mione que l'on dit cela. ». Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire, les études et le savoir n'attendaient pas. Elle était passionnée par les bibliothèques et les quantités innombrables de connaissances qu'elles renfermaient.

Alors un jour, non pour la punir, mais plus pour la prévenir, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Elle lisait, lisait encore et lisait toujours, même en sortie au pied du lac elle lisait encore, au réveillon de noël c'est un livre à la main qu'on pouvait la trouver au pied du sapin... Certaines choses devaient changer et vite, ses yeux devaient s'ouvrir aux autres et non plus au monde des lettres et des mots engrangeaient dans des manuscrits aux tailles « illégales » comme l'affirmait son ami Ron.

Je décidais pour cela de lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle ne trouverait pas dans les livres : la sexualité, la tendresse, l'amour. Il me fallait procéder étape par étape. Commencer par la troubler puis la mettre devant le rêve à accomplir. Car oui, j'avais décidé de commencer par ses rêves, au moins là je pouvais l'atteindre sans me faire repérer, je pouvais la déranger d'un livre sans me faire incendier, car oui, dans ses rêves aussi la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie au temps de sa grand époque aurait pâlit de jalousie. Alors, j'ai entamé les hostilités, si l'on peut dire, par un rêve court, mais intense, il fallait que cela soit choquant, mais pas trop, juste de quoi la faire réagir, tout du moins son corps dans un premier temps puisqu'à son réveil le songe était évaporé.

Cela dura plusieurs nuits, ce soir encore c'est ce même rêve que j'ai utilisé. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois essayer de parler avec sa meilleure amie Ginny, mais trop vite la couleur des pivoines s'emparait de ses joues, la chaleur d'un souvenir sur lequel on ne peut mettre le doigt lui revenait et à chaque fois elle abandonnait avant de l'avoir questionnait. Ce soir cependant tout est différent. J'ai oublié je crois un grimoire à la bibliothèque contenant une référence au sort pour révéler les rêves enfouis. Dans un sens c'est bien dommage, mais dans un autre cela va peut être me permettre d'avancer sur cette mission que je me suis octroyée.

- Somnia detegere.

C'est le début de la fin. Elle ne sait pas que je suis proche d'elle, elle en sait pas qui je suis, mais devant elle, dans sa chambre de préfète un carré blanc vient d'apparaître, déjà les premières images apparaissent :

_L'eau tombait sur ses cheveux puis ruisselait sur son corps, la chaleur de la douche semble l'enivrer. Un frôlement la fait sursauter. Une main dans son dos vient se poser et lui caresser l'échine tandis qu'une autre main prenait appuis sur le mur devant elle. De son dos à ses hanches puis de ses hanches à sa poitrine la première voyageait et dessinait des motifs indescriptibles sur son corps. Le contact étroit de la main fut alors amplifiée par le contact d'un corps contre le sien, une peau si douce contre la sienne. Elle ne voyait qui, mais ne semblait ni s'en offusquer ni vraiment s'y intéresser._

_Ce corps froid contre son corps brûlant, présage de tendresse, présage de délicatesse. Va-t-il s'offrir à elle ou seulement s'occuper d'elle. Un frisson la parcoure lorsque les températures si différentes entrent dans une sorte de fusion. La danse de leur deux corps sous la douche commence comme un slow qui bien vite deviendra un tango endiablé, les forçant bientôt à rejoindre la chambre dans une étreinte encore plus passionnée._

La douce et sage Hermione est ce soir fortement troublée, elle ne savait que de telles images avaient place en elle. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur, son teint de poupée de porcelaine n'est plus, c'est celui d'une rose rouge à l'éclat intense qui a élu domicile sur ses joues. Elle est cette nuit ma petite poupée de chiffon, il est vrai que je m'amuse un peu d'elle, sans la toucher, juste en l'observant et en lui livrant des rêves intenses. Demain, ma petite sorcière aura droit à une nouveau moment de vie très chaud et bientôt les rêves se feront plus nombreux.


	2. Chapitre II  Aveugle baiser

**Chapitre II - Aveugle baiser**

Elle n'a toujours pas pu aujourd'hui parler avec Ginny, elle ne sait toujours pas aujourd'hui que je l'observe et même lorsque je en suis pas là, je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je devrais avoir honte d'agir ainsi, mais que voulez vous. C'est MON « il était une fois », c'est ma version de l'histoire, c'est tout du moins de cette façon que je souhaite que cela se passe, il me faut tout faire pour parvenir à mon but et m'est avis que les moyens sont tous bons. Ce soir c'est un nouveau songe que je vais lui offrir. Je vais la faire languir, je veux la faire gémir, je souhaite la faire rougir, encore un peu plus qu'à son habitude.

C'est grâce à son amie Ginny que tout cela m'est possible, mais même Ginny n'est pas au courant du rôle qu'elle joue ou plutôt a joué dans cette histoire. Alors qu'une sortie pour Pré-au-Lard était annoncé pour le lendemain je m'y suis rendu. Noël étant proche il était sûr que la dernière des Weasley souhaiterai faire un cadeau à son amie. Elle est du genre à refuser de lui offrir un livre, enfin quelqu'un qui va dans mon sens même sans le savoir. Ayant à présent seize et dix-sept ans toutes les deux j'avais de bonnes chances pour que son choix se porte sur un bijou ou un vêtement.

Le second me parut sans intérêt, les uniformes n'étant pas approprier à montrer les vêtements que l'on porte et connaissant un minimum Ginny je me doutais qu'elle appréciait voir Hermione porter son cadeau. Un bijou étant donc la solution qui me venait à l'esprit, je fus fort aise lorsqu'au matin de noël je vis Hermione enlacer Ginny et mettre le pendentif qu'elle venait de recevoir. À Pré-au-Lard, j'étais entré dans une boutique, enfin une bijouterie sorcière, repéré par le commerçant il me fallut marchander avec lui pour qu'il accepte mon offre. Je lui remis, un bijou qu'il ne devait vendre qu'à une seule personne, une photo m'aida grandement lorsqu'il me fallut lui donner l'identité de ce futur acheteur. C'était un pendentif en forme de lion, celui-ci avait les yeux d'émeraude, une chaîne fine du même or que le pendentif et adjoint à ce dernier.

Le commerçant fut convaincu par la bourse que je lui laissais. Il ne devait surtout pas vendre ce cadeau à quiconque autre que Ginny, le lui vendre à un prix des plus raisonnable et c'est ce qui fût fait. Aujourd'hui encore mon lionceau trône autour du cou de la belle Hermione et me permet de tout savoir et de tout voir. Ce que la magie peut être pratique.

Cette nuit, je vais donc la faire languir a cours d'un nouveau rêve des plus ardant. Elle s'empourprera au réveil car à partir de cette nuit tous les rêves resteront dans sa mémoire de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Toujours dans cette clandestinité familière, je vais m'immiscer dans ses songes et lui faire découvrir sans me découvrir les plaisirs de la chaire. Elle ne saura toujours pas qui je suis lorsqu'au petit matin, les draps collés à la peau elle émergera honteuse et désireuse de mon petit cadeau nocturne.

_Il joue avec sa langue sur son corps. Elle aurait voulu le regarder dans les yeux, le supplier du regard de lui en donner plus mais le bandeau sur ses yeux l'en empêche. Elle ne voit rien, son monde d'obscurité ainsi créé lui procure d'autres sensations qu'à l'ordinaire. Loin d'être effrayée elle en était encore plus excitée. Il la frôle de ses doigts ou plutôt du bout de ses doigts. Il la fait languir de ses caresses, il la fait languir de ses baisers._

_Elle sent son souffle chaud juste au dessus de son visage mais ne parvient à estimer la distance qui la sépare de ses lèvres. Elle tend les siennes, elle attend, elle espère, elle tend le cou mais rien ne vient. Le vide, son souffle. Soudain il l'effleure mais se recule aussitôt. Il aime jouer avec elle de la sorte car il se sent conquérant et puissant sur elle. Il la domine, il la maîtrise. Mais il sait qu'elle n'est pas très patiente. Il avance à nouveau. Sa langue caresse ses lèvres. Elle avance vers lui et enfin il l'embrasse._

_Elle soupire de bonheur, mais aussi las d'avoir tant attendu ce baiser. Ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes s'écartent légèrement et sa langue va réclamer la sienne. Elle voudrait jouer elle aussi, mais craint qu'il ne s'arrête si elle lui résistait, alors elle préfère profiter de cet instant. Ce baiser la comble, c'est certain._

_Son corps lui appartient, il le sait et compte bien en profiter. Pour ce soir l'amour ne sera pas un partage, mais un cadeau. Il lui offrira le plaisir sans rien vouloir en retour. Mais il ne restera pas en reste car il saura trouver son plaisir dans les gémissements de sa partenaire. Mais il ne restera pas en reste car il saura trouver son plaisir dans les baisers de sa partenaire. Mais il ne restera pas en reste car il saura trouver son plaisir dans les yeux de sa partenaire lorsque tombera le bandeau, mais pas ce soir._

Pauvre petite rose d'or qui devient rouge dès qu'elle ne dort. Elle n'est pas un jouet il est vrai, mais je ne sais m'empêcher d'agir ainsi pour le moment. Je me sens investi de cette mission et de l'éveiller aux plaisirs qui ne sortent pas tout droit d'un livre.


	3. Chapitre III – Divin démon

**Chapitre III – Divin démon**

_Ce n'est que lorsque son regard croisa le sien qu'elle le vu pour la première fois. Il était la devant elle depuis déjà un certain temps mais il avait fallut que leurs yeux se rencontrent pour qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence. Il ondulait sur la piste. Son corps en transe se déhanchait encore et toujours. Il semblait comme possédé... Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une douce possession puisqu'elle trouvait à présent qu'il dansait comme un dieu. Qui était-il pour être comparé ainsi à un dieu ? Qui était-elle pour le comparer aussi impunément à un dieu ? Il est vrai qu'il était divin à danser ainsi avec sa tête d'ange. Plus elle l'observait plus elle sentait la température monter en son corps. Si ce n'était un dieu alors il était le diable incarné car elle sentait les flammes de l'enfer lui lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche._

_Elle sentait ses mains attirées par son torse. Ses doigts voulaient inlassablement parcourir ses pectoraux et caresser chacun de ses muscles luisant de l'eau que la douche de la scène avait déversée sur lui. C'était tellement tentant, comment se retenir pour ne pas poser les mains sur ses fesses à l'apparence si mures et si gouteuses. Oui gouteuses, elle aurait bien voulu mordre à pleines dents._

_Comment fera-t-elle à présent pour s'endormir sans lui ? Comment fera-t-elle à présent pour s'endormir si loin de lui ? Il lui faut cet homme pour elle seule. Elle veut que ce dieu dansant s'occupe d'elle. Elle désire se diable de sensualité tout contre elle. Sans démordre de son idée elle se lève et s'avance. Inconsciente de son mouvement vers lui, insouciante des regards autour d'elle, doucement elle avance encore. Trois pas et quatre marches les séparent, ils sont aussi long que des kilomètres à franchir. Les parcourir l'amènera sur la scène où il continue de se démener. _

_L'envie envahie la salle. Elles le veulent toutes mais sont encore au stade qui les clouent sur leur siège. Alors qu'elle, elle est déjà sur la seconde marche qui va la mener aux bras de son démoniaque dieu danseur. Alors qu'elle franchie la dernière marche il la voit enfin. Les projecteurs l'en avaient jusque là empêchés. Il lui tend une main dont elle se saisit e_t se réveille doucement, maudit rêve.

Je l'entends pester contre ce qui n'était qu'un songe. Prendrait-elle goût à tout ceci ? Voici maintenant un mois que ce qui n'était qu'un jeu est devenu un désir brûlant pour moi, mais cela n'en est pas resté là, aujourd'hui j'aime, j'aime ce que je lui fais et qu'elle semble elle aussi apprécier, j'aime ce qu'elle est et sa façon d'être, je l'aime elle malgré le reste du monde.

Elle ne sait rien de moi jusqu'à présent, rien sauf mon regard. Mais ce n'est pas celui qu'elle peut croiser tous les jours emprunt de dégoût ou de colère, non c'est celui emplit de désirs, d'envies et de sentiments. Elle n'a parlé de tous ces rêves à personne de vivant. Je précise vivant car elle en a tout de même parlé à deux personnes. La première c'est à son lionceau qui sommeille dans le creux de sa poitrine, lorsque penchée à nouveau sur un livre il glisse là où la nuit dans ses rêves je passe ma langue si mes mains n'y sont pas. Je crois que frustrée du manque de réponse de son pendentif, elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive que personne n'irait questionner. Mimi Geignarde a fait les frais de ses récits, elle a bien sûr promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, mais qui viendrait parler au fantôme qui inonde tout depuis les toilettes des filles du second étage ?

Mimi lui a dit de prendre les rennes. Je crains qu'elle applique le conseil du spectre et en vienne à découvrir qui je suis. Je n'ai pas le courage d'un Griffondor, je suis plutôt de la trempe de ceux qui fuient et se cachent derrière un masque. Qu'adviendrait-il si j'étais découvert ? Il faudra bien un jour passer à l'étape suivant puisque le rêve de ce matin l'a semble-t-il laissée sur sa faim. Ce soir, la douceur ne sera pas de mise, ce soir encore je la dominerai et demain peut-être trouverais-je le courage de lui laisser être le guide de ses propres songes, elle qui passe moins de temps à lrie et plus à observer les autres autour d'elle. Cherche-t-elle a qui appartiennent ces yeux qui hantent ses rêves ?

_Comme si leur vie en dépendait en cet instant, comme si elle dépendait de cette étreinte, il la serra contre lui. Leur corps nu étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Torse contre torse, leur peau étaient étroitement liées sur ces draps. Ses bras la serraient contre lui. Elle l'entoura de toute la tendresse possible pour l'approcher d'elle encore un peu plus._

_Caresses fougueuses et baisers rares mais langoureux, ils ne formaient plus qu'un depuis que leur corps se touchaient. Ce délicat et en même temps sauvage entretien les avait unis pour quelques autres rendez-vous peut-être. Elle ne savait ce à quoi il pensait et si parfois il y songeait. Elle aimait croire que oui, sachant qu'elle n'oserait lui demander. Elle avait apprécié faire l'amour avec lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec lui parce qu'au fond d'elle il avait fait ce pourquoi elle n'avait pas de mots ou plutôt un il l'avait : troublée._


	4. Chapitre IV  Promesse descriptive

Merci **Laetis95**, merci pour tout.

**

* * *

Chapitre IV - Promesse descriptive.**

S'en est fini pour moi du contrôle de ses rêves. Aujourd'hui, que se soit dans la grande salle ou en classe elle m'a parut ailleurs. J'ai vu ses yeux se porter sur chaque membre de la gente masculine, j'en étais jaloux, mais son regard revenait toujours sur moi. Cela a du sembler louche à Ginny qui l'a prise à part. Lorsqu'elles sont revenu à table la rouquine affichait un large sourire, ma brunette semblait encore plus gênée à nos premières rencontres nocturnes dans ses songes.

Lors des cours, elle ne semblait chercher quelqu'un, mais bien réfléchir, cependant je suis certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas des cours cette fois. Aurais-je détraqué la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec mes idées saugrenues ? J'en suis désolé, mais cela était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre entièrement enfermée dans des livres, la prison qu'elle s'était construite n'était pas une bulle, mais bien une cellule où le jour n'avait pour origine que des parchemins, de l'encre et des boiseries pour les tenir. Belle prison s'il en est, mais la solitude n'est pas ce qui doit régir une vie.

Elle me paraît cependant bien plus épanouie. Je ne crois pas que la majorité sorcière acquise en début d'année y soit pour quelque chose, ainsi je me plais à croire que ce sont nos rencontres, sous couvert de l'anonymat pour ma part, qui lui font cet effet.

_Elle portait une jupe plissée noire légèrement trop courte... On voyait ses jambes depuis ses sandales noires aux fines lanières jusqu'à mi-cuisses et même un peu plus... A la limite de la décence cette jupe noire couvrait bien peu de peau. Un fin chemisier blanc presque transparent sur un soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle noire complétait sa tenue. Les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et laissaient la vue sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Un chignon dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient relevait ses cheveux presque négligemment. Sa paire de lunettes en main, elle mordillait une branche en le regardant, joueuse. Elle avait déjà en tête ce qu'il allait se passer. S'il avait su..._

_Elle allait s'occuper de lui c'était certain, elle allait le rendre dingue sans aucun doute... Elle le droguerait au plaisir et plaiderait coupable. Elle était prête à tout pour le faire supplier, supplier qu'il lui demande de le détacher car ses mains réclamaient son corps et qu'il voulait la caresser. Il supplierait pour lui enlever le peu de tissus qui cachait sa peau._

Tout à coup je la sent s'éloigner à nouveau de moi. Elle me fixe, m'observe et me détaille. Elle aurait pris un scalpel pour me détailler que je ne m'en sentirai ni plus ni moins découper tranche par tranche comme son regard le fait à l'instant. Soudain c'est sa voix qui résonne en moi, je l'entends clairement, sa douce et sibylline voix.

_Que désires-tu le plus ? Mon corps ou mon être ? Choisis bien ta réponse, s'il en s'agit que de mon corps nos rêves cesseront sur le champs, si tu réponds mon être et que tu n'es pas sincère je viendrais moi-même te réveiller et t'expliquer le fond de ma penser. Si tu es sincère par cette deuxième réponse, il est fort probable que je vienne aussi te réveiller, mais cette fois pour faire que les songes soient réalité._

Je veux pour lui répondre et je vois son index, inquisiteur me tenir en respect au fond de ce lit imaginaire.

_Tu as tout fait pour en arriver là il me semble. J'ai levé les yeux de mes livres, j'ai observé le monde, j'ai apprécié tes caresses, mais ce soir s'en est fini. Plus de frustration au réveil, plus d'envies inavouables, plus de désirs inassouvis. Que désires-tu le plus ? Mon corps ou mon être ? _

Mon corps crie son corps et ma tête crie son être. Il est vrai qu'elle est parfaite tant de corps que d'esprit. Mais si elle découvre qui je suis qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas rire ou partir en courant à chaque fois qu'elle me verra ? Rien en peut m'assurer sa présence à mes côtés.

_- Quelle est ta réponse ?_

_- Ton être dans sa totalité, ton corps dans son intégrité._

_- Je n'espérais pas d'autre réponse de ta part, Séverus ?_

Elle sait donc qui je suis et m'enlace, cela signifie pour nous les prémices de notre amour.

* * *

Et voila, c'est terminé.

Une fanfiction express avec publication intégrale en une journée... Contrairement à Hermione, vous n'aurez pas trop eu à vous en languir.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je retourne à la **Balade des défunts. **

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir ^^


	5. Réponse aux Reviews

**Réponses aux Reviews...**

Merci à vous tous revieweurs et revieweuses.

Certains extraits de ces chapitres ont été à la base écrits pour mon roman et vu l'accueil qui leur ai fait je pense vraiment les y utiliser...

* * *

**Laetis95 **: Ravie que cela t'ai plu jusqu'au bout. Je connais un peu tes goûts à force, mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas si ce texte te plairait également ^^

**kalidu66 **: Merci pour les reviews. Alors les rêves te plaisent ? Promis je reviendrais un jour avec de nouveaux rêves ou peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas rêves...

**ClockworkScales** : Merci pour la review. Le compliment me va droit au coeur. Merci beaucoup.

**Gurthwen **: Merci à toi aussi pour la review. Le rating je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, j'ai préféré mettre haut et être sûre de ne choquer personne...

**Hinaya-chan **: Merci pour la review ;). Hé hé j'aime jouer avec le suspense et cela a l'air de t'avoir plus. Pour les lemons c'est difficile à expliquer, mais je fais pour que cela soit réaliste et je suis contente que le but soit atteint.

**Pyrane **: Merci à toi pour la review ^^. J'espère que d'autres textes te plairont ;)

**Miss Lilith Samael** : Hé hé ! Merci pour les reviews. Vraiment heureuse que cela t'ai plus d'un bout à l'autre ;)

**Chouchou.S** : Ah ebn te voila ici aussi toi ^^. Alors ce texte t'as plu aussi. Je suis contente que mes textes et mon style te plaisent. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


End file.
